


Ведьмы

by Babak



Series: Songfic challenge [14]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 14 — песня, которая должна будет играть на вашей свадьбеОкеан ЄльзиХочу напитись тобою
Relationships: Bayonetta/Jeanne (Bayonetta)
Series: Songfic challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762510
Kudos: 3





	Ведьмы

— Хорошо все же отпраздновать Рождество, даже после всего произошедшего, — удовлетворённо говорит Байонетта, наконец избавившись от постоянных пистолетов в руках и на ботинках, довольно и томно лёжа на кушетке, с улыбкой поднося к губам бокал с соком.

— Ты права, Тереза, — Жанна зевает со стороны кухни, потягиваясь, разгуливая в совсем недавно купленном лёгком платье. — Я уже благодарила тебя за спасение?

— Нет, дорогая, и я считаю это ужасным упущением с твоей стороны! — ведьма грациозно поднимается, обвивая руками шею сестры по ордену, закидывая ногу на ее бедро, соблазнительно изгибая губы.

— Ох, а ты сильно соскучилась, видимо, — смеется блондинка, ласково проводя губами по чужой шее, рукой сжимая бедро.

— Ты все же чуть не умерла, спасая меня. Снова, — Байонетта поломанно усмехается, но ее затыкают жёсткие губы, а по чуть приоткрытой груди проходятся ловкие пальцы. Она понимает, что Жанна не хочет говорить о том, что было раньше, как был разрушен орден, как ее контролировали, заставили сражаться против той, что была дороже всех. — Ты не сможешь сбегать от этого вечно, — хрипло смеется она, с радостью расстегивая рубашку, изгибаясь всем телом, снимая очки.

— Забыли, Тереза, сейчас мне гораздо важнее отблагодарить тебя, — Жанна почти мурлычет, как ее животная версия, сверкает глазами, и еле сдерживается от использования ведьминого времени, чтобы раздеться как можно быстрее, оказаться в спальне за долю секунды.

— Не спеши, — шепчет ей брюнетка, подмигивая, отдаляясь по направлению к спальне, ведет, соблазнительно ведя руками по собственному тело. — У нас ведь праздник, не так ли?

— Несомненно, — соглашается ведьма, по пути скидывая платье, и проводя языком по нижней губе.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
